


Pleasant Surprises

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, i tried okay, trans byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: A Mechanic!Byleth x CEO Edelgard AU.In which Edelgard surprises her girlfriend with a spontaneous night of passion.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, the strapchat discord came up with a Mechanic!Byleth AU months ago and I decided to write some smut for it. Enjoy!

It was already the middle of the night when Edelgard von Hresvelg pulled over in front of a car repair shop. If anyone were to pass her by, they would find it odd why the young CEO of Adrestia Corp. is parking her fancy SUV by the shop. After all, it is the middle of the night and the shop is closed. But Edelgard wasn’t here to have her car repaired. She was here for something else entirely.

Stepping out of her car, she immediately walked up to the side door and pulled out a key to open it. Once it opened up, she entered and made a beeline for the nearby staircase. With a duffel bag in tow, she immediately headed up and stopped by the door of the office located at the top of it. Pulling out another key, she entered it and turned the lights on.

The office was surprisingly homey for a place where the owner of the shop works in. The walls were nicely painted, the floor had a nice blue carpeting, and there was a TV on one side with a sofa placed in front of it next to the door while a few bookshelves littered the nearby walls. To the back, you can see the door to the bathroom and to the other side of the room, you can see a nice wooden desk littered with a few picture frames here and there. As quietly as she could, Edelgard walked up to the desk and smiled as a photo caught her eye.

It was a photo of her and the garage’s owner, Byleth Eisner, hanging out in Edelgard’s apartment. In the photo, Edelgard was beaming at the camera while Byleth was pressing a kiss to her cheek.

They had met the summer of Edelgard’s senior year in college. Her car back then had been having problems and she didn’t know where she could take it to be fixed. Luckily, her best friend Dorothea knew of this shop, having sent her car to be serviced here a few times already. She claimed that the mechanic-slash-owner was not only cute but knew her way around cars as well because the cars that were personally repaired by her were always in top form afterwards. With vso few options, Edelgard brought her car to the shop. That was when she met Byleth.

Honestly, Edelgard didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t a beautiful teal haired woman clad only in a black bra and the bottom half of her mechanic’s jumpsuit, showing off her chiseled abs and generous breasts. She was glad that Dorothea wasn’t lying when she said she was cute though. Edelgard watched Byleth work on her car, replacing what was needed as the muscles of her biceps bulged and sweat trickled down her flawless neck and her rock hard abs. The attraction between them was apparent and they even flirted back and forth as Byleth worked on her car. Unfortunately, as soon as she was done fixing her car, Edelgard had to leave as her father needed her at the company. 

Ever since then, however, they just ran into one another repeatedly; at the coffee shop, at the mall, at the library, and finally, at the club she and Dorothea frequented. They had flirted back and forth with one another in each of their encounters but the one at the club was the last straw. They drank, they danced, they drank some more, and after a few drinks too many, Byleth had invited her for a drive on a nearby hill, which she claimed to have the “best view in all of Enbarr”.

Until that night, Edelgard had hardly done anything spontaneous. So, much to her surprise, she accepted and soon enough, she found herself driving to a hill on the outskirts of Enbarr in Byleth’s brand new pick-up truck. When they arrived, the view was indeed breathtaking as Byleth promised. But much to her surprise, they could clearly see the stars from the hill. So, they moved to lie on the back of the truck's bed to stargaze.

They spoke of many things that night: their families (Edelgard came from a large one, Byleth's only consisted of her and her parents), their education, and even their hobbies. Of course, they flirted the entire time and eventually, it resulted in a make out session that ended with them having sex for the first time in that truck. It was a bit backward but after they had sex, Byleth finally asked her out on a date.

That was pretty much how their five year relationship began. But of course, they had to keep things under wraps; Edelgard was from a very influential family whose life is scrutinized by the media. If word gets out that she was dating her mechanic, it could be disastrous for both of them. And as much as Edelgard wanted to let the world know of their relationship, she wasn’t certain how Byleth would react to having her life placed on the spotlight all of a sudden. But maybe that was the root of their problems.

See, the reason why Edelgard was sneaking around her girlfriend’s office was to prepare a surprise for her. Because quite frankly, she was scared; scared that this secrecy business might cause Byleth to pull away from her. Especially when three days ago, she had seen one of the customers flirting with Byleth. And while Edelgard knew that she was likely just being polite, there was that small part of her brain that says Byleth was positively responding to the flirtation.

So, as she cooled down, she thought of a few ways to show her love for her girlfriend. But since she was still a bit miffed at what she saw, Edelgard ignored most of Byleth’s calls, simply sending texts saying she’s busy.

But she changed that an hour ago, when she requested that Byleth meet her at the shop’s office. Unsurprisingly, Byleth agreed. A little too eagerly if she were to be honest but hey, she’ll take what she can get.

Immediately, Edelgard walked up to her duffel bag and pulled out a few strings of fairy lights before she started hanging them up to the numerous fixtures in Byleth’s office. Thank the Goddess Dorothea’s room had a few fairy lights when they were in college so she knew how to make everything presentable. Once she was done, she turned the lights off, giving the office a charming and romantic ambiance now that the fairy lights were the office’s only source of illumination. Immediately, she walked up to the sofa and readied the pull out bed. Luckily for her, there were some nights when Byleth had to stay the night at the shop, necessitating the need for the pull-out every now and then. Just as her preparations were finished, she heard the sound of Byleth’s truck pulling up outside of the shop.

“El! El, are you here?” She heard Byleth call for her as she entered the shop. Quickly, Edelgard put on some soft music on her phone while she heard Byleth bound up the stairs. She sat on the bed and waited as her girlfriend approached the door. The moment the door opened, Edelgard knew that what she had done was worth it.

“El, what is going on?” Byleth asked with a small smile on her face as she closed and locked the door behind her. She circled the bed as she took in her surroundings, eventually coming to a top in front of her. “What’s up with the trench coat?”

Without a word, Edelgard kneeled on the bed to bring herself at eye level with her lover and before Byleth could say anything else, she divested herself of the trench coat she was wearing. As Byleth saw what was beneath, Edelgard had the smug satisfaction of seeing the lust gradually form in her eyes.

Because underneath the trench coat, Edelgard wore nothing but a red colored lace lingerie. Were she not raised in polite society, Edelgard could see that her lover would’ve started drooling then and there.

“Like what you see?” Edelgard teasingly asked her as Byleth gently placed her hands on her hips.

“Uh-huh.” Was her only response as she let her eyes feast upon the ravishing sight before her. It was amazing how after five years, Byleth still short circuits whenever she sees her tits. Gradually, their faces moved closer and Byleth closed the gap between them, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

“You must have missed me, huh?” Edelgard said in between kisses before Byleth moved to press kisses to her neck.

“Yeah.” Her lover responded as Edelgard’s hands took her jacket off and wandered beneath her shirt. As they kissed, Edelgard couldn’t help but smirk when she felt something hard press against her. She separated from Byleth and pressed a finger to her lips as she tried to move in for another kiss.

“Ah, not yet, darling. I have something better for you.” She said in a seductive tone. Honestly, at this point, Byleth had no idea what to expect but she was pleasantly surprised when Edelgard kneeled lower and began tugging her zipper down with her teeth. Seeing her lover do so was a tempting sight for Byleth. In fact, she had half a mind to skip the foreplay and just take her then and there to bring themselves to the greatest heights of pleasure imaginable.

But Byleth is a patient woman and if there was anything she learned after five years in their relationship, it’s that her patience was always rewarded.

“Do you like this, Byleth?” Edelgard asked as she teasingly rubbed her hard cock. Words taken from her, she can only nod. Much to her delight, Edelgard pulled her underwear down, allowing her cock to spring free. She saw the smug look on her girlfriend’s face as it throbbed in anticipation and excitement of what’s to come.

“Oh my! You must’ve really missed me.” Edelgard said as she gave it a few gentle strokes. Her breath hitched in her throat: she needed her. Now.

“Yes. Goddess, I missed you, El. I need you, please.” The teal haired woman reverently whispered to her lover. Much to her delight, Edelgard heard her plea and got to work immediately.

Edelgard relished Byleth’s moans as she licked her lover’s shaft from top to bottom, not minding the taste of precum one bit. Slowly, she took her lover in her mouth, taking her inch by agonizing inch. And when she had enveloped Byleth’s cock as much as she could, she slowly began to bob her head up and down, giving a few sucks every now and then.

“Hnggh...El...you feel so good.” Byleth struggled to say as she gripped Edelgard’s hair and began to thrust her hips. She can feel her pent up desire finally nearing its release. She missed this. She missed her lover. Three days was too long to be away from Edelgard. Just as she was about to come, however, Edelgard separated from her, rising to meet her at eye level.

“No...w-wait, co-come back, baby.” Byleth whined as she tried to force Edelgard back to her previous position. Edelgard, however, merely gave her a smug smirk as she moved further away.

“Bring yourself to an orgasm, then. You have my permission.” She stated with a smirk. Once she said that, however, Byleth quickly undressed and lunged for her, pinning her to the bed in the process.

“You are such a fucking tease, you know that?” Byleth whispered through gritted teeth as she ripped the lingerie away from Edelgard's body before roughly taking a nipple in her mouth, taking pleasure at how Edelgard arched her back at the sensation. As she did so, one of Byleth’s hands slowly moved downwards to its mark. She got to Edelgard’s entrance and was pleasantly surprised to feel how warm and wet she already was.

“Oh...you’re already this wet, El?” Byleth teased as she ran her fingers up and down her labia. “You’ve been waiting for this too, haven’t you? Go on...admit it and I’ll give you what you want.”

Unable to form any words, Edelgard could only nod as she moaned at the sensations she was feeling.

“That’s okay. I’ve been waiting for this too.” The teal haired woman said as she roughly pressed her lips against Edelgard’s, not minding that she was tasting herself one bit. As they kissed, Edelgard felt the tip of her cock press against her entrance. Without hesitation, Byleth gave her one brutal thrust, filling her to the hilt immediately. Despite the small pain, Edelgard couldn’t help but moan in satisfaction at being filled by her lover.

“Oh El…” Byleth moaned out as she felt Edelgard’s tight passage envelope her cock. After a moment, she began moving, starting out with slow, shallow thrusts as she built up a rhythm. Gradually, she began to pick up her pace. Edelgard, on the other hand, couldn’t help but moan loudly as they made love.

“You love my cock, don’t you, El?” Byleth asked as she tightly held onto Edelgard’s legs, spreading it wider as she refused to slow her thrusts. “You ignored me for three days but this is all you’ve been thinking about, isn’t it? It’s okay, baby, you can admit it.”

“A-aah, y-yes, Byleth.” Edelgard moaned out as she rolled her hips to meet Byleth’s thrusts. “I-I missed this...missed you...you and your cock.”

“Hnngh...th-that’s a good girl.” Byleth said as she lowered herself to her forearms so Edelgard can wrap her arms around her. She forced Edelgard’s legs to wrap around her hips as she alternated between short, fast thrusts and long slow ones, grinding her cock in her girlfriend every now and then.

“El...oh...you feel so good.” The teal haired woman reverently whispered as she bit onto her lover’s neck, leaving marks here and there while she savored the feeling of Edelgard’s nails scratching at her back in an attempt to find purchase. Just as Edelgard didn’t think she could go faster, Byleth picked up her pace even more.

“A-Ah...Byleth...f-fuck...keep going, baby! Yes, k-keep going!” Edelgard yelled as Byleth continued to mercilessly pound into her. “D-Don’t stop!”

Gradually, Byleth’s pace became sloppier, tipping Edelgard off that she was close to her climax. She moaned loudly once more when Byleth’s hand slipped between them to rub at her clit.

“Ah, By-Byleth...keep going, please!” She begged.

“It’s alright, baby...ah...y-you can come. Come for me, El.” Byleth gently whispered to her as she continued to thrust into her, savoring the sensation of Edelgard’s moans as she tightened around her cock.

“I-I’m coming...Byleth...please…” Edelgard moaned out once more. Just before she did, Byleth pulled out until all but the tip of her cock was left. Before Edelgard could complain, she slammed it back inside her, bringing them to the greatest heights of pleasure. Edelgard arched her back into her girlfriend as she came, her arms clinging tightly around her shoulders as she sobbed in satisfaction. Byleth, meanwhile, groaned as she came, feeling her tighten around her cock as she milked her for as much of her seed as she could. She couldn’t help but give a few deep thrusts as she released ropes upon ropes of hot cum into her beloved’s womb.

Eventually, Edelgard’s legs loosened around her hips and she eventually released her hold on Byleth as she felt her member soften inside her. Byleth separated from her before collapsing into an exhausted heat on the other side of the bed. Suddenly, as her eyes were trained on the fairy lights above them, she remembered why she did this in the first place, souring her mood as a result. With a huff, Edelgard turned on her stomach and rested her chin on her arms. Immediately, Byleth sensed that something was wrong with her lover and moved closer.

“What was this about?” Byleth asked as she wrapped an arm around Edelgard’s waist and pressed gentle kisses to her back, the other hand gently moving her brown hair out of the way.

“Nothing.” Edelgard mumbled, hoping that she would just drop the issue and accept the surprise for what it is.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me, you know.” Byleth assured her as she continued to kiss her. “Please.”

With a sigh, Edelgard finally answered.

“I saw you the other day. Flirting with a customer.” She admitted. “And I thought maybe you were getting sick of us having to keep things under wraps that you might want to leave me. So, I thought I’d surprise you to show you that you still mean a lot to me.”

They remained silent for a moment until finally, Byleth spoke.

“Well, I can’t say I didn’t like your surprise but the reason behind it is kinda silly, to be honest.”

“Okay, if you’re going to make fun of me, I’m just going to leave now.” Edelgard said with a roll of her eyes as she made a move to get up. Before she could even sit up, however, Byleth tugged her closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

“I’m going to clear a few things up, alright? First of all, she was the one flirting with me and I was just being polite. I wasn’t even flirting with her. Now whether or not you want to believe me is up to you but that’s the truth. Second of all, yes, I am sick of keeping our relationship under wraps.”

Before Edelgard could say anything else, Byleth pressed a single finger to her lips.

“But I would keep everything under wraps for the rest of our lives if it means I would always have you. I love you, El, and whether you want to go public or keep things private, I will never leave you.”

They met each other halfway once again for a passionate kiss. And when they separated, Byleth didn’t waste another second and made Edelgard lie on her stomach once more before she climbed on top of her, pinning her lover beneath her muscular frame.

“I want to go public with our relationship.” Edelgard declared as Byleth gently ran her hands through Edelgard’s back. “But not in a flashy way. We can just be out and about. Let everyone see us.”

“I’d like that.” Byleth responded as she moved Edelgard’s hair to the side to expose the nape of her neck. Edelgard can feel her lover hardening once again and she couldn’t help but moan in satisfaction once again when she felt Byleth tightly grip her hips and thrust into her, more than eager to continue their love making activities.

By the time morning came, Byleth had to close the shop for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to see if I can improve my smut writing but I don't think that it worked out so well. But still I hope you guys enjoyed this fic I made. Leave a kudos and comment if you did.
> 
> Firework out!


End file.
